The letter
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter that disappoints her only too much. Harry goes to find her and they realize their feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione  
  
She sat there on her bed, alone. Reading some random book she had chosen from the library. It had turned out to be very interesting. Across the Scarlet-red cover the words The World of Mystical Magical Phenomenons: Things muggles seem to think are suspicious, were printed in neat, silvery, curly handwriting. It was a rather cold afternoon in autumn. The leaves were already falling from the trees and dotted the Hogwarts grounds below with shades of yellow,red and orange, making the ground look like fire. It was quiet. Too quiet. But what could you expect on an afternoon like this? Everyone in Gryffindor house was outside, throwing leaves at each other and jumping into the piles of leaves that Filch had made in attempt to control the leaves. But not Hermione Granger. She had prefered to stay inside and enjoy the peace and quiet of the tower. But little did she know that on that very day, her life would take a different course, perhaps temporarily or perhaps forever.  
  
A soft knock came from the window. Hermione looked up and saw a brown barn owl outside with a letter. She placed her book down carefully making sure that she didn't loose the page she was on, and walked over to the window to let the owl in. Once it did, it left the letter and went away again. Hermione took the letter and shut the door. Then she went back to her bed, examining the letter. On the envelope were written some words she had longed to read:  
  
To: Hermione Elizabeth Granger  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
  
From: Annabelle Karen Richardson  
Beuxbatons Academy of Magic  
  
Hermione excited, torn the envelope open, for she had not heard of Annabelle in 2 months. Annabelle was her best friend outside the school. She had been her neighbor until she was 10 and had moved away to France. When they both had discovered they were witches, they had been so excited, but Annabelle had to go to Beuxbatons and Hermione to Hogwarts. They had met again at a summer camp in America, where they had met a cute boy named Philip that was transferring to Beuxbatons. Both of them had been head-over-heels for him, but he had liked Hermione, but Annabelle didn't know that.  
  
Eagerly, Hermione unfolded it and read it. But as she read, her face seemed to fall as she read every word printed, finally ending in tears that streamed down her cheeks as rivers. She clutched the paper and ran out of the dorm. She went to the common room, and stood in front of the bulletin board and whispered "Gryffindor". The bulletin board moved aside to reveal a staircase. Hermione went in and sealed the door behind her. She ran up the stairs to the Secret Place, A place Harry had found through the Marauder's map. She knew nobody would find her there for some time. She sat in a corner and cried her eyes out.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry burst into the common room along with Ron. They were some of the last ones to return inside. They were cold and covered with bits of leaves from head to foot, nevertheless they were happy. Ron had brought an extra handful of leaves to throw at Hermione, since she had stayed inside, and Harry's job was to look for her. He saw Ginny with a group of friends on one of the couches in the corner of the common room. Ginny had been among the first to come inside, so maybe she knew where Hermione was. Slowly, Harry walked towards Ginny. Then her stopped and cleared his throat loudly. The chattering between Ginny and her friends died away. Ginny looked up to him. "Hi Harry." she said smiling. "Er- Have you seen Hermione?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. "No. Maybe she's in the girl's dorm." Harry blushed. "Er- I thought of that, but I can't go in. WOuld you please go in?" he said. Ginny smiled and agreed. Harry and Ginny went to the girl's dorm and Ginny went in. 2 minutes later she came out. "She's not there." she informed. Harry thanked her and they went downstairs. Harry looked for Ron.  
  
"Psssssst! Ron!!!!!! Psssst!" he whispered behind a group of girls he was trying to entertain with his part in helping Harry find the Socerer's stone. Ron looked around to find Harry. "Er- excuse me girls, my pal here, Harry and I need to talk." he said. WIth that the girls went rather disappointed to other places in the common room. "What's up Harry?" said Ron. " I can't find Herm anywhere." whispered Harry. "Don't worry, I dumped the leaves onto Fred and George." whispered Ron back. "But anyway, shouldn't we find her? No one's seen her in quite some time." Harry said worriedly. "Nah. Maybe, she's just avoiding the public. I'll stay here. You go and look. If you're not back by 1:00 am, I'll make a search party for you and Herm, ok?" said Ron. Harry agreed and stood up and exited the common room to the hallway.   
  
"Where could Herm be?" he thought. "Not in the kitchens, we went there before going to the tower. Mc.Gongall's office, nah, she was out there too. All teachers were outside. The library?  
Yeah! That's it!." With that he ran off to the library. He found Madame Pince and asked her if she had seen Hermione. "No. That girl who spends half her time here? ( Harry nodded ) No." she said in a flat, I-don't-really-care tone. Harry left the library. Where could she be? Then an idea stuck him. The marauder's map! It would point her out! Quickly, he sprinted to Gryffindor Tower. Then he went to his dorm. He unlocked his trunk and got the marauder's map and his invisibility cloak and went downstairs, studying the map. She was in the secret place. He only had one problem, the bulletin board was in the middle of the common room and that was the entrance to the secret place.  
  
He moved towards Ron again. "Ron. I know where Herm is. I need you to cause a distraction so I can go to the secret place." he whispered. Ron grinned. "Right at you pal!" he said. With that Ron asked Fred to give him one of their newest inventions: The embarassing Toffee. They made you be in the most embarassing situation you could imagine. In a matter of seconds Ron was shrinking into a very small Ron. All the people payed attention and laughed their heads off, Harry took this chance and slipped into the stairway, sealing it behind him.   
  
Stealthily, he moved cautiosly up the stairs. Trying not to make a single sound. When the stairs stopped, he emerged to the top of Gryffindor tower. It was a place with a sort of room and a balcony. It had a wonderful view of Hogwarts and the surrounding landscape. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and let it in a corner. A puff of wind came and blew against his face. He shut his eyes and felt it beat against his face as a current of hot water. He felt so relaxed that for a moment he forgot why he was there.   
  
Hermione  
  
She heard some faint footsteps and looked up, but there was no one there. Then out of no where the figure of a boy emerged. She dried her tears and stood up. He was so entrancing, so beautiful. The dark figure of a boy silhouetted against the dark-blue sky dotted with stars. "What a beautiful night, but what a horrible day." thought Hermione. She slowly advanced towards the boy, hugging her arms, trying to be warm. She stood beside him. His eyes were closed, enjoying the gust of wind coming to his face. She looked away. "It's Harry. He came to look for me. How will I tell him?" she thought.   
  
At that minutes, Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking downwards. Harry felt a rush of joy and leaped over to hug her. "Oh my god. I didn't know where you were. I was so worried. Why are you up here? Herm?" he said. Hermione started to sob in his arms. "Are you ok?" said Harry. Hermione shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione, slowly took out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and lowered Hermione to the floor and sat down beside her. He smoothed out the paper and read:  
  
Hermione Elizabeth:  
  
Welcome to heartbreak world. You see, what I'm about to tell you is going to break your heart FOREVER. And I hope you feel miserable for the rest of your days. After all, you didn't tell me about Philip and you dating. Well, you see I put Philip under a truth potion and he told me everything! All those kisses and secret dates at camp, and you didn't tell me. Well you see he told me he only did date you beacuse he wanted to play with you. He has been going out with me since the first day of camp. I myself told him to do that. I said you were easy and I was right. He ended everything with you, read the PD to know a little note of his. Now he's mine Hermione Elizabeth. MINE! Do you hear? And I don't want to see you again and neither does Philip.  
Good-bye Hermione  
  
Annabelle  
  
P.D. Herm, I'm breaking up with you. I never liked you, you are an ugly bookworm. And besides I always liked Annabelle best. I just dated you for fun, I was dating Annabelle. Geez, you're the easiest girl I've met.   
  
Philip  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. How could someone be so mean to sweet and caring Hermione? She had been carried away by love, but Philip had been playing with her and so had Annabelle. He understood Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Oh Herm. I'm so sorry. I'll curse them when I meet them. Don't worry you're not an easy girl." he soothed. Hermione felt better and stopped crying. She lifted her head up and saw those sparkling green eyes full of caring and love for her. She looked into them and realized she had only liked Philip, but loved Harry. She tore away from his gaze and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Harry for looking for me." she whispered. Harry smiled "What are friends for?" he said. "Do you want to talk about this Herm?" he asked gently. Hermione nodded. They stood up and went to the ledge and stared towards the sky. "It was on a beautiful starry night like this one. Philip came up to me and said "I love you Herm. Since I first saw you." Then we kissed. Then we saw each other in the clearing he had confessed his love for me every night for a laugh or a kiss. When we left camp we lost cantact a bit, but we wrote letters and about a month ago he stopped writing altogether. I didn't know Annabelle was dating him. I trusted her. She was my best friend and she used me." she said softly. Harry smiled sympatheically.   
  
They gazed at the stars. How peaceful they were. "How could Philip do something like that to Hermione? She's so nice, sweet, sensitive, smart and beautiful. I love everything about her, her brown hair and her chocolate-brown eyes. Her smile and her personality. I never could imagine her so weak, she's always so strong." Harry thought. Then an idea to cheer her up came to his mind. He performed the tickling charm on her and she began to laugh rally hard. "Harry, stop it!!!! ahhhhhh!!" she giggled. Then she managed to say the counter-charm and free herself. "What did you do that for?" she said smiling at him. " Cheer you up." he said grinning. Hermione smiled at him. He really cared for her so much, she loved him for that and for his incredibly unique personality. Harry looked at her. Their eyes met and they saw and realized they loved each other. Slowly their face became closer, and closer. Before their lips met Harry whispered "I love you." And their lips met for a love-filled kiss. When they let go, their eyes were still closed, their heads touching. Hermione murmured "I noticed, because I love you too." And with that they pulled into another passionate kiss.   
  
Ron stood in the doorway of the secret place. "About time." he whispered to himself and went back downstairs. 


	2. Disclaimer: Excuse me I forgot to inclue...

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything is the property of the brilliant Mrs.Rowling except for the plot. 


End file.
